


Pampered

by Fighter1Day



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: After Labor, Brief Mercy, Everybody is probably really OOC, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, OC, Pregnancy, Pregnant!Junkrat, Trans Male Character, Trans!Junkrat, body fluids, domestic AU, shower kisses, shower scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8006353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighter1Day/pseuds/Fighter1Day
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When their newborn daughter takes a nap, Mako helps Jamison take a shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pampered

**Author's Note:**

> Dysphoria Warning: In case you didn't read all the tags: this story is about a transman who was pregnant and just had the baby. If your dysphoria is triggered by pregnancy or anything associated with it, please don't read this fic.

He groaned as Mercy opened the door to their room. “Jamison, I know you don’t like it but you need to shower,” her tone was stern as she approached the side of his bed.

Instead of responding, he rolled onto his side. Wincing at the sharp pain from between his legs. His eyes focused on Mako. Focused on the bundle in his arms, on the way it wiggled and the way it hiccupped. His expression softened when he saw the smile pulling at the corner of Mako’s lips.

“’Rat,” he couldn’t hide the way he perked up when he heard Mako address him. A blush spread across his cheeks as their eyes locked. “I’ll help ya’,” He paused for a second, glancing down at the squirming bundle, “she’ll be right here when we’re done.”

When he didn’t respond, he heard a frustrated scoff. The clicking of Mercy’s heels headed towards the furthest corner of the room before the door slammed. Mako’s eyes blew wide and his other hand moved to shelter the bundle in his arms. He lifted his head and scanned the room, a panicked expression clear on his face as she startled. His attention quickly returned to her. To calming her down, to bouncing her gently and speaking to her.

“Mako,” Jamie whined, “let me…”

He could see the smirk on the other man’s face when he stood. The way he kneeled so the little bundle was within his reach, where he could hold her hand. Where she could hear him as he promised she was safe. That daddy had her and he’d never let anything hurt her because she was their light. Mako brought her closer to him as her cries became hiccups and whimpers, laying her in the crook of his arm. He smiled as he felt tears slip down his cheeks. His lower lip trembled when she looked up at him.

She yawned, her dark eyes closing as her nose scrunched. Tiny hands balled up in fists by her head as her chest expanded. He gasped and pressed barely-there kisses against her cheeks. A hand rested on his shoulder. Turning to face the larger man, he was blinded. Mako was beaming as he watched the pair in bed. Rubbing Jamie’s shoulder, he nodded towards their daughter as she yawned again.

“Guess Oi should take the blame fer Mercy bein’ pissed?” He chuckled as Mako lifted her from his arms. His eyes followed the bundle as his guard laid her in the bassinet. Reaching towards them, Mako brushed his fingers and wheeled her over to his bedside. “Oi’m sorry,” he cooed as she yawned again, squirming against her blanket.

“So,” Mako caught his attention, waiting until his eyes met his own, “does that mean you’re going to shower?” It was hard to ignore the chuckle that followed.

He ran his finger against her cheek. Watched her turn towards it, half asleep with her mouth opening and closing around air. “Yeah, if Oi’d jus’ done it already Mercy wouldn’t ‘a’ been pissed. If she hadn’t a been pissed at me she wouldn’t have slammed tha door.”

Mako nodded, and moved towards the other side of the room. “Then I guess I oughta get yer stuff ready,” he hummed.

The large Junker opened the armoire and pulled out the beaten duffel bag. He couldn’t help it when he smirked as he remembered all the places they had carried it. All the rations and riches and explosives they’d transported across the world in the polyurethane bag. Once they’d settled into the base, he’d tried to clean the poor thing; but the stains and smells would probably never come out of it. Because then, when they were raising hell, it didn’t matter if it reeked of petrol and sweat, but here in such a tight enclosed space it did.

It mattered when they had stuffed what few things Jamie would need for the time Mercy wanted him in the infirmary. He reached in to remove three of the soft towels they’d collected from some of the poshest places they’d stayed. He plucked out the bar soap, silently thankful in that moment that Jamie still refused to use “suit stuff” to wash his hair. While the younger Junker may have forfeited and agreed to take a shower, it wasn’t likely to be anything but a miserable experience. Searching through the remaining items, he pulled out one of his old shirts. He smiled and laid it over his arm knowing it would be a pleasant surprise for the smaller man. Placing the duffel back in its place he turned his attention to the stack of adult briefs. He tried not to groan aloud as he imagined the hell that Jamison would raise at being expected to wear one.

After heading into the bathroom and setting the armful on the counter, he knelt by Jamie’s bed. He couldn’t ignore the way he looked, the way he was breathing. “Jamie, if you aren’t comfortable with doing this I can find another way.” He knew it was a lie, but it was a last resort. That if the man didn’t at least have a chance to back out he would panic.

“Oi ‘ave to, though… Don’t I?”

Mako nodded. He laid his hand over Jamie’s where it rested at the edge of his bedsheets. This was the one thing that the elder had never been prepared for. The reality of Jamie maturing, “acting his age”. The evidence was everywhere, when the smaller hand guided the cover down over his stomach and past his upper thighs. The way he reached for Mako’s support to sit up with the remainder of his right arm. That when he flinched at the way fluids were still draining from his body, he didn’t beg to stay in bed… he waited until the leaking slowed and the pressed on.

When he was seated, he leaned against the larger man. His face pressed against his broad chest. He raised his arm so he could rest his hand against the back of his shoulder as he was lifted into the air. His cheeks burned when he felt the leaking again, knowing that not only Mako could feel it from where he was supporting his body but that it would stain his shirt. “Mako,” his voice cracking, volume barely over a whisper, “Oi’m sorry Oi—…”

“Jamie, you don’t have anything to apologize for,” the words came quickly, rushed but gentle in tone. It made him feel like he had offended the man. He would have tried to apologize again, but Mako continued, “You aren’t doing anything you aren’t s’posed to.” He grunted as he kneeled and set his boss in the shower chair. Turning the water on, he caught the distant look in Jamie’s eyes. “Thank you for being considerate, though, ‘Rat."

There was a glimmer in his eyes that was hard to miss at his alias. It was a light that Mako had come to miss since they’d been initiated as members of Overwatch. Jamie had grown quiet over the past months and at points, seemed to have lost himself. His heart ached when he could draw that rugged side out of him, desperately wanting more of it. To hear the maniacal laughter and colorful ideas that Jamie could spend hours discussing. To feel the kisses littered anywhere the Junker could reach as he got nervous before a big heist. To taste the passion on his tongue when they were pressed together in a mess of moans and sweat. The twitchy way the little shit had tinkered on bombs, his prosthetics, and even the bike was gone. Buried beneath layers of guilt and abuse. In such a short time, he’d been forced to watch the spark die out. Every once in a while, the spark would come back, try to shine again in desperate kisses and poorly planned pranks, but it was always quickly snuffed back out.

He was shocked out of his thoughts as water splashed against his face. Jamie giggled when Mako smiled at him. The smaller man shrieked when Mako turned the shower head on him. Laughs bubbled out of him as he was quickly soaked, his hair darkening and limp against his head. The laughter was infectious, catching in Mako. His head rocked back as it bellowed out from deep in his gut. An arm wrapped around his neck and tugged him towards the water. Lips pressed against his neck and his jaw.

His laughter slowed to a chuckle as he pulled away, just enough to see Jamie’s face. To see the blush that tinted his whole face bright red. He leaned back in, catching the man by surprise when he kissed him. Jamie relaxed against him, pressing into the kiss. He groaned and wrapped an arm around the smaller Junker’s back, pulling him tighter to deepen it. They separated, breathing in each other as Mako rested is forehead against the other’s. Orange watched him behind half-lidded eyes, clouded as tears gathered.

“Mako?”  He hummed in response. “Oi love you.”

“I love you, too.” Leaning back in, he captured a forming smile. Parting his lips, Jamie kissed him with that fire that had been missing from both of their lives. “Mm, missed this,” he caught Jamie’s lower lip between his teeth when he moaned into the kiss.

A hand pressed smooth against his cheek. Mako leaned back, quickly layering soft kisses against the palm. “We should hurry,” Jamie mumbled. His eyes focused on the open door, through which he could see the bassinet beside his bed. “Oi need ta’ be there if she wakes up. Oi’m sorry, Mako.”

He stood up from where he’d been kneeling. His clothes soaked through as he stepped out of the spray to grab the soap and remove his shirt, tossing the wet garment under the sink. All he could do was smile. Smile as he kissed Jamie’s cheek. “You don’t need to apologize. Yer right. We should be out there with her, soaking in every moment we have with her.” He set the bar in Jamie’s hand and brushed his hair from his face.

Jamie nodded and began to soap up what he could, which at this point wasn’t much. When he had finished with what he could reach he hand the bar back to Mako. He moaned when Mako touched him. Fingers ghosted over his skin as they guided limbs out of the way and into his other hand to be held. Callouses rubbed against him as Mako took the opportunity to massage his back. He reached behind him, smiling when Mako rested his chin on his shoulder. His head tilted, getting a better angle as he kissed him. When their lips parted he started to protest, but was silenced when Mako’s attention turned to his neck.

“Fuck, Mako,” he whined as the larger man stood up.

He laughed and walked in front of him, shower head in hand, kneeling again. “I need you to stand.” Taking Jamie’s right hip, he pulled him up on his one leg. Jamie pressed his hand into Mako’s back, desperately trying to maintain his balance. “I’ve got you. Yer not gonna fall.”

The smaller Junker’s eyes squeezed shut as he felt it again. Felt the discharge leaking out of his body. He shuddered against Mako’s hold as clots rolled down his thigh. His nails dug into the thick skin there, gasping as the spray was aimed at his upper thigh. The water sped up the descent of the lochia as quickly as it was coming. He whimpered as the larger clots passed. His thigh started to shake as his leg grew tired, even whilst pressed into his bodyguard. Mako adjusted his hand, watching as his charge began to panic.

“Jamison.” He gasped at the sound of his name. Blinking he glanced down at his guard, when he realized he’d stopped breathing to hold his breath. “You can sit back down.” Nodding, he leaned back in Mako’s grip. His own grip on the larger Junkers back slipped and he dug his nails in deeper. He heard the hushed hiss as Mako continued to lower him slowly. “You all good?”

He nodded again. Mako stood, patting his shoulder as he stepped around him. Pressing his against the net backing of the shower chair, Jamie shuddered as the water was turned off. A towel was draped over his head and shoulders. He grabbed the top corners and pulled them across his body, shivering against the soft cotton. Again, Mako came around to kneel in front of him, his own towel in hand. He reached a giant hand for his right leg, carefully resting it in his palm. Watching Jamie, he patted the scars, drying the stump as carefully as possible. Pecking the scars, he dried the rest of his right and left leg.

Mako leaned in, pressing a kiss against his cheek. Taking hold of his right arm he was extra cautious in drying the end of Jamie’s arm. “You still doing okay?”

He whined, low and soft, when his guard spoke. His breath warm against his ear. Jamie hummed, nuzzling his head against the space between Mako’s neck and shoulder. “Nah, ‘m doin’ better than okay.”

The larger man chuckled. Leaning back on the balls of his feet, he stood to grab the other towel and the brief. He tossed the towel at his head, huffing only slightly when it was caught before it could reach his face. Too quickly, it seemed, Jamie turned his attention to drying off his midsection. His hand patted the swell of his belly dry with gentle presses. He winced a few times, still sore after labor and the massages that were supposed to help his body readjust. Mako had learned to let the other Junker care for his bump himself. It was difficult for him to let the Rat care for himself, but it gave him a chance to adjust as he needed. Over time he realized that it wasn’t just that Jamie was nervous about how his body had adapted. These were moments the he shared alone with their daughter.

“Mako,” he barely heard his name when Jamie whispered. He responded, moving closer and dipping down onto one knee. Thin fingers laid against his knuckles. Wet, orange eyes looked up through blonde lashes as he tried to suppress tears. “Oi miss her.” He sputtered a bit, a few tears escaping the corners of his eyes. “Oi know she’s roight there, but… she’s not here anymore. She’s noh’ ready for out here yet. Wot if something happens ta’ her, Mako. Anythin’ could happen and wot if Oi’m not—…”

“She’s okay, Jamie. She’s going to be okay, and so are you.” He slowly pulled the damp towel from the man’s lap. “I promise; I’m not going to let anything happen to either of you.” Jamie tightened his fingers around one of his guards. He blushed when Mako brought them to his lips and anointed each with a kiss. “Alright?” He waited for the other to nod before he continued, “let’s get you in some clothes so you can get back in bed.”

Gesturing to the brief in his hand, Mako expected some big reaction. He had expected shouting or at least some noise about how he wasn’t a baby. That seemed fair enough for the man who’d always taken offense at how small he was compared to his bodyguard. Maybe he expected to be kicked, hell a solid slap didn’t seem out of place. Mako hadn’t gotten used to exaggerated responses from the other Junker. They had taken advantage of that when they needed to go up against gangs in the Outback. He just hadn’t expected cooperation. For the other to lift his hip up to make it easier to slide underneath him. To realize what it was for and understand that he should take advantage of it. To be totally silent and one hundred percent willing. He hadn’t expected Jamie to reach for it when he froze. Let alone for him to try to get it in place himself.

A hand settled on his shoulder. “Can ya’ help me with the straps?” He glanced at the open sides, his eyes returning to Jamison’s face. “It’s kinda hard ta’ do with only one hand.” As quickly and gently as he could, he adjusted the straps and fixed their ends together. “Didya’ ‘xpect me ta’ make a big fuss about it? Cause Oi still can.”

“Course you’d offer,” the larger man chuckled as he stood up again and reached for his shirt on the counter.  Turning around he could see the blush burning his charge’s cheeks. A hand pressed to lips parted in a silent gasp “Figured you were ready for more than blankets.” He smiled as he presented it a little better, knowing full well that it was Jamie’s favorite.

“Ya’ know Mercy said it’d be weeks before we can have any fun.”

Mako’s head fell back as he laughed. Deep and roaring guffawing. “Oh hush,” he wiped at his eyes as he spoke, convinced he was laughing hard enough to cry. “Come on, arms up.” Jamison did as he was told. He giggled as the shirt came down over, consuming him. His fingers ran along the neckline as it plunged down to display the edges of his scars. Mako took the right sleeve and tied it shut just below the end of the other’s arm. “You look great, Jamie.”

“How’d Oi end up with a prize winnin’ hog like you?”

 “You tricked me into thinking yer treasure was worth more than the ransom on yer head.”

“’Course it is,” he scoffed. The end of his right arm batted at a broad shoulder.

“Didn’t calculate how much you ran that mouth of yours or how many brawls you’d stir up.”

Jamie hissed, “You love my mouth.”

Mako shook his head, kissing the flustered Junker’s forehead. “I love all of you, every part, ‘Rat.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware, as a trans man, that a pregnant trans character is hardly a celebrated idea inside of and outside of the community. A lot of people have dysphoria and are uncomfortable about the idea, which I totally understand.
> 
> I do not want to fetishize pregnancy; and I will stop if I find there is a problem with people doing that based on my work. I am only trying to celebrate what I've been so afraid of my whole life, wanting so desperately to transition and be accepted by the community that I was willing to deny myself something I want in the future.  
>    
> As always, with any other, please respect both me and my work if you chose to comment or critique.  
> Thank you.


End file.
